


My Little Ones

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Donald brings an Egg Home after beating Magica. Hueys not fond of it
Kudos: 17





	My Little Ones

Donald came back 2 hours later, with hands full of gold a suit of armor and an Egg "That was a nice adventurer." Louie ran up to Donald, feeling all freaked out. "Uncle Donald, have you seen the TV remote anywhere? I-i can't find it" Donald looked Him "Nope but I do have this egg from when I bet Magic." Louie frowned as he looked at the egg "eh. Never mind. Thanks anyway, I guess" Louie Looked back "Oh.. That's odd" he placed his hand on the egg "anyway, I'm gonna continue to look for that remote, see ya" Donald stared the Egg "I'll see if it's the type that hatchers by keeping it warm with some blankets and a heat lamp." Huey walked in Hey Uncle Donald, I can't find my Ju–” Huey said as he entered the room, but as soon as he saw the egg, he quickly shut his beak. He could just go back to sleep and act as if it never happened, but he couldn't help it and ask, “Is this your secret child?” He over “...What are you two talking about?” Huey asked Louie as he raised an eyebrow. "Well I got this new Egg away see you, boys, later Donald walked onto his houseboat "Heh a new egg eh? Reminds me of the good old days." He pulled out a photo album "I remember when you were still little, My little ones. I was the giant, who picked you up when you fell down. And life was just one funny riddle, My little ones. We laughed every day as the world went around, I was the hero, Who taught you how to talk. I was the hero Who taught you how to walk and now you're no longer so little, My little ones, You'll see so much more than I ever will see. And though I'm just Uncle Donald, not a hero, My little ones, Being just Uncle good enough for me." Donald was a little bit sad now. Louie walked off while covering his ears from Donald's singing "anyway. Back to that remote" Huey grabbed Louie, “So Whatever, I don't care if Uncle Donald has a new kid...” Huey scowled, refusing to accept the fact that he was a little jealous. Just a little bit. Louie rolled his eyes at Huey. "Whatever you say man" Huey looked at him “You don't seem to care either, so that's great, who cares, I don't,” he shrugs, “But seriously, where did that egg come from?” Huey was kinda mad "It came from Magica apparently iIsay we keep an eye on it just in case it's some curse" Huey shook his head "Agreed. Uncle Donald seems a little too attached to it, though... What if the kid ends up being evil like Magica? What if he kills us all just so he could get Uncle Donald's attention?” Louie looked him "I mean.. Lena cane from Magica, how can we be so sure that it's going to turn out evil?" Huey looked mad “Well, I—” Huey failed to find an argument.“ Fine, but from now on, I'm not speaking to Uncle Donald ever again,” his voice cracked a bit. "wh-what?!" Louie stammered "Huey you can't do that. He's already going through enough. ya, know He still Loves us? Right?" Huey was certainly sure that it's not true “Come on Lou. Don't lie to yourself. He obviously likes that egg more than he likes us! Aren't you a bit hurt? I know you're the most sensitive of us three,” Louie looked around "I- I uh. Well.." Louie sighed "I don't know.." Huey was upset “I know! Let's take it to see if it's cursed. I don't trust Magica or her egg." Louie looked shocked "Wait what?! Nope, I am not doing that, do you want me to get grounded AGAIN??" Huey smirked“ He can't ground us because we're only doing this for his safety, Lou. That's part of the plan,” Louie hesitated for a couple of seconds, then looked up at Huey "Fine. But if we get in trouble it's all on you"


End file.
